


A missing Prince

by Emotional_Poptart



Category: Anastasia (1997), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anastasia (1997 & Broadway) Fusion, Angst, Asexual Logic | Logan Sanders, Because I dont know how to write sexual charcters opps, Bittersweet, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Logan as the grandmas best friend who i dont know the name of, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Patton as Vlad, Roman as Anastasia, Slow Burn, Song: Once Upon a December (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway), Spoilers, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Thomas as the Grandmother, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), Unsympathetic Thomas Sanders, Villain Deceit | Janus Sanders, Virgil as Dimitri, a crossover of the movie and the musical plot wise, but its a bittersweet ending for them, deceit turns goodish in the end, im done now, remus also turns good, tags are subject change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emotional_Poptart/pseuds/Emotional_Poptart
Summary: When the Prince family is cursed by a bitter Deceit/Janus the palace is overrun and the family is forced to flee. All of the Princes but 2 die in the confusion, the Father of the Czar, Thomas Prince, and his grandson Roman Prince, but the two are separated and are seemingly destined to never meet again. When Thomas offers a reward for anyone who can return his grandson, two scheming Russians Virgil and Patton plan to find the Prince and return him to his grandfather for the money when they find an orphan boy with an uncanny resemble to the lost prince by the same name. The three of them travel together to Paris where adventure, romance, family, and a real home awaits them.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A missing Prince

**Author's Note:**

> TEST RUN
> 
> I'm not finished yet so this is not the official version but I'm posting a snippet of it to see how it does. Please feel free to let me know what you think! I should have the official version out soon. (in addition I am possibly looking for a beta if interested comment at the end!)
> 
> TW -PLEASE READ - In the future I will include where to find these so if you want to skip you can  
> Graphic descriptions of violence  
> Near drowning mentioned  
> Hitting head / falling off a train  
> Family leaving   
> Cursing

**THIS IS ONLY A TEST RUN AND NOT THE OFFICAL VERSION YET**

** PROLOGUE **

It was an amazing night, everything was beautiful. People danced among the giant ballroom holding hands and laughing with glee. Roman Prince the son of the reigning Czar ran up the stairs up to where his grandfather Thomas sat, he was a wise and gentle old man who had smile wrinkles around the lines of his mouth. Once Roman had reached the top of the stairs, Thomas stood there with arms outstretched waiting for Roman, Roman bounced into his arms hugging him tightly.

“Dede!”

“Roman!” Thomas exclaimed laughing as Roman bounced up and down.

“Dede! Look what I drew you!” Roman held out a piece of paper with a drawing of his grandfather fighting a witch dragon. Thomas took the picture laughing and he asked Roman about the drawing as Roman described the battle in great detail. Behind them a slighting older boy sneaked behind the thrones with a stolen apple before one of the guards caught him picking him up.

“Virgil!” A man with slicked back black hair and a suit ran up to the young boy picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder, 

“You belong in the kitchen.” he scolded him as they walked off back through one of the servants halls as Thomas and Roman continued their conversation. 

“Oh before I forget, Roman I got you a little something before I leave for Paris.” As Thomas reached into one of his pockets, Roman pouted.

“Why do you have to leave Dede?” 

“Because I've stayed too long, it's time for me to go.” Thomas responded as he pulled out a small box and matching necklace to go with it. 

“Then take me to Paris with you!” Roman cried, Thomas laughed as he put the necklace into the small box unlocking it to reveal a small music box. Two figures danced on top as the music played, Roman stopped pouting and lit up as he recognized the song.

“Dede! That's our song! Our lullaby!” Roman laughed with Thomas as he let his grandfather guide him in a sway with the song. 

“ _ Far away, Long ago, Glowing dim as an ember, Things my heart used to know, Things it yearns to remember _ ” Thomas sang his voice still beautiful but aged with time. Roman jumped up and down as he joined his grandfather in the lullaby singing with his much younger and higher pitched childish voice.

“ _ And a song someone sings, Once upon a December. _ ” 

They swayed a second longer and Roman picked up the music box inspecting it closer, Thomas held his hand out to Roman which held a necklace in it.

“Go on, read what it says.” Roman gingerly picked up the necklace examining it, he read the words aloud slowly

“Together in Paris” Roman beamed when he read that and threw himself at his grandfather enveloping him in a hug. 

“Oh really! Really Dede! Do you mean that?” 

“Of course my little prince, it can be our little secret” Thomas smiled holding a finger up to his lips which Roman laughed at and Thomas joined him. Everything was going perfect, everything was amazing. But then the lights flickered and a chandelier fell to the floor shattering into millions of pieces terrifying everyone around. 

People shrieked backing away from the fallen chandelier as the doors swung open and two people entered the room.

A man tall and slender with half a face of scales and sharp yellow eyes, Deceit who had been the royal consultant. Beside him was his partner in crime Remus, Remus was the same height as Deceit but had unruly brown hair and a crooked mustache and wore an unsavory amount of green. Strapped on his back was a terrifying mace. Both of them walked forwards, Deceit stepped on the broken glass of chandelier with a sickening crunch.

“ _ Deceit _ ,” The Czar spat out with disgust. “What are you doing here, we told you to never return to the palace.”

“Oh? But I'm your consultant,” Deciets voice dripped with malice as he spoke.

“The only thing you are is a traitor to the kingdom.” The czar took a step forward approaching Deceit. Deceit laughed as if he had just made a joke and they were old friends. 

“I came here to give you a little gift,” Deceit held out his hand which held a sickly yellow vial. “A little curse to haunt you and your wretched family” Yellow snake like creatures flew out of the bottle into the air surrounding the palace. People ran and looked for cover but soon after the gates to the palace broke open and the unhappy russian citizens ran towards the palace with torches ablaze. They burned and wrecked anything that stood in their path. 

Roman ran with his grandfather down the hall, he was scared. More scared then he had ever been in his life. People were running everywhere and Roman didn't know what was happening. He wanted to cry but he was too focused on the jumble of things happening around him. He stopped dead in his tracks as he remembered the music box and turned back to run to his room to grab it.

“ROMAN!” Thomas yelled as he chased his grandson against the current of people. They ran into his room and Roman grabbed his music box quickly but the stomping of rioters were approaching and Roman felt the fear grasp at his heart. Thomas grabbed Roman leading him towards the closet to hide before a young boy who could only be a bit older than Roman grabbed Thomas.

“This way through the servants quarters.” He ushered them through a small hidden door on the other side of the room. His dark brown hair fell down his face as opened the door letting them in just as Roman dropped his music box.

“My music box!” Roman exclaimed as the boy pushed him further down the hall, 

“Go!” he cried as he shut the door leaning up against it right as the rioters entered the room with guns loaded ready to fire. The boy picked up a lamp throwing it at the rioters as they demanded to know where they had gone. They hit him with the back of their guns knocking him out cold.

Thomas and Roman raced along the path as they reached the outside and ran across the ice to escape the palace. Roman ran lifting his robes before he felt something tug at the bottom of his robe. He turned around and screamed as Deceit grabbed a hold of his foot giving a soft but evil laugh.

“Got you” he practically sang. Roman cried and screamed as he kicked and fought to get Deceit off of him. Then there was a crack, followed by another crack as the ice below them began to open up swallowing Deceit. In the few seconds it took for Deceit to fall into the water he let go of Roman who backed up as far from Deceit as he could get. Deceit struggled in the freezing water attempting to get back onto land. Thomas and Roman only watched for a moment before running off, just as Remus ran over to help Deceit.

They were running along the train attempting to catch up, Thomas got on as the others helped him up, he reached out to Roman to pull him up to. But the train was fast and Roman was cold and tired, he wanted this to be over, he wanted to cry, he just wanted his grandfather. He reached out but just as he reached Thomas’s hand he lost his grip and fell back into the snow. Thomas yelled and reached out over the railings before the other passengers pulled him inside. Roman hit the ground with a soft thunk, it was cold and his limbs were going numb. And everything was so cold and Roman was so very tired. And then it went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Lmk what you think, us authors love hearing from you so please feel free to comment! I hope you have a wonderful day with the best of luck. blessed be!


End file.
